


When My Baby Found Me (music haunts her)

by ToTheMax



Series: Number Mix-Its [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Nightmares, This was really my excuse to write unhinged minnie ok, telltalle made her a villain and im making it THEIR problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Violet has a very vivid nightmare, one that makes her question if it really was just a dream.[TWDG Mix-Its Challenge: #13 + #15 = Violet... has a nightmare]
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Number Mix-Its [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	When My Baby Found Me (music haunts her)

**Author's Note:**

> You ever think Violet gets nightmares after seeing her ex go crazy go stupid and murder her little brother because she was desperate to not die alone, the circumstances of such definitely ridding her with horrible amounts of survivors guilt? Yeah so do I lol
> 
> Also I'm not used to writing Minnie as a bad guy help me

Violet can't feel pain in her dreams. 

She never realized that fact until now, where her chest felt ready to explode as her tired feet pounded on the ground, sending jolts of ache through her legs.

Her hair fell in front of her face as she scrambled to a stop, her lungs nearly bursting with her gasps for air. She swallowed, although her throat was dry, and pulled her vest tighter over her body.

_ I think I lost her,  _ she thought hopefully, wide eyes searching through the trees vaguely lit by moonlight for any sign of her pursuer. She had gotten pretty good at surveying her surroundings, but with a bright grey fog misting over the floor of the forest, it was hard to see anything.

What she did know is that it was quiet, meaning she had a moment of respite to catch her breath. She was surprised she didn't feel more of an ache in her legs, considering how long she'd been running nonstop.  _ I guess those years of living like this paid off for something after all.  _

She sat down on the floor, and realized she had stopped in front of the school's creek. Confusion washed through her head. "Wasn't I just…" she turned around, seeing the fishing shack and the old, beaten up truck next to it. "...What? I could have sworn…"

She was just at the road a minute ago, right where the safe zone ended. She couldn't have ran all the way back here, even unknowingly.

_ "There you are, Viley,"  _ a dead voice rang from behind her. 

She didn't have time to react. Before she could even shift her legs, footsteps rushed her from behind, and a force body-checked her into the water.

Violet couldn't even scream as she flew into the creek, her hands meeting with the rocks on the bottom. She gasped and rolled to the side, a whine escaping past her lips as Minerva's boot came down right next to her head. 

Violet flinched as water flooded her face, and to her surprise she managed to scramble to her feet, albeit being horribly off-balance. She dipped forward, her elbows skidding on the ground as she fell down as fast as she had gotten up. She flipped herself over, unable to form a coherent word through her scream.

Minerva, on the other hand, approached calmly. Her face– what was left of it– held patience and kindness Violet was scared to recognize. "Quiet," she whispered, her nearly-white eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Or the walkers will come for you."

Violet could only gasp in response, kicking her legs out to try and shuffle away from her. Her wide eyes couldn't tear away from her ex-girlfriend's face, staring at her with a sick grin.

"That's it," Minerva hissed, plodding closer with meticulous footsteps, as if every step was planned down to the wire. She held her free hand out, the other dragging her fire axe among the dead foliage. "You're exhausted, and you can't outrun me. Come here."

Violet's breathing came in deeper as a new wave of panic crashed over her. She finally scrabbled her feet under her and leaped up. She opened her mouth, words getting stuck in her throat as Minerva's smile faded.

"Violet," she said, demanding. "Don't make me chase you again." She gained a two-handed grip on her axe with a twitch of her eye.

_ She's gotta catch you to kill you.  _

Violet managed four words before she bolted off into the trees.

_ "Come and get me."  _

The trees were a blur as she swept past, her feet kicking up fog among leaves and clumps of dirt. All while Minerva's quicker pace gained on her from behind. She can hear the blood roaring in her ears, her heart in her throat, as she does her damndest to run away.

She doesn't know when she started screaming, but her throat started hurting, and her voice is in her ears. "LEAVE ME ALONE!  _ PLEASE!! _ "

And Minerva called back in a voice that echoed. "Come on, Viley! Stop running!"

Violet was crying now as Minerva's voice became louder behind her. Her legs were working as hard as they could, and it's terror that ignites when she realizes that it isn't enough to evade the crazy  _ bitch  _ behind her.

_ Come on, Vi!  _ She screamed at herself.  _ You've chased down rabbits, you can outrun Minnie! _

She took a look around at her surroundings, then sharply veered to the right. She heard Minerva stumble behind her, which pushed her to go even faster– if that were possible.

Her legs gave out again as she found herself on one of their many rabbit-hunting trails. She reached her hands out, clawing at the leaves and grass to drag herself to rest against a tree. Her head thudded hard onto the bark, her body uncomfortably pressed into the tree at an angle. 

She dragged her knees up to her chin, not daring to look around the tree to the oncoming footsteps. Her breath came in shaky,  _ and loud.  _ She forced her hands over her mouth, trying to at least muffle the sound a little. She finally felt the tears that have been streaming down her face ever since the chase began, and she can't help but let a sob escape.

"You hiding from me, Viley?" Minerva called. "Playing hide n' seek?" A heavy dragging started up, her axe along the ground. "I didn't even get to start counting!"

Violet wasn't hiding at all; she was just praying Minerva didn't look down and find her cowering. The longer Minerva stood  _ right beside her _ , the higher the panic rose. It felt like she was drowning in it, with her blood in her ears and her heart slamming against her ribs.

Minerva giggled; a high, airy noise that would have sounded innocent if she weren't half-dead and hunting Violet down. "Okay, I give up!" She called, twirling around with her axe on her shoulder. "I can't find you!"

_ Good. _

"You can come out now!" Minerva coaxed, staring up at the sky expectantly. "I told you, I give up!"

Violet almost whimpered behind her hands as a teasing tone crept into Minerva's voice, one she remembered from before she disappeared. It was just another reminder that this really was Minerva.  _ She _ was doing this. 

And she was turning the slightest bit, dropping her axe into her hands as her bright eyes locked onto Violet's. She smiled sweetly, letting blood run down her neck and seep into her shirt. "Gave up a little too early, didn't I?"

Violet ran. It's all she knew how to do. All she could do was run, and run, and scream wordless pleadings, and hope somebody came to find her and save her, but nobody was coming, and all she could do was  _ run— _

Her heart stopped as her feet plunged into the cold creek water. 

Her balance was thrown with the sudden dip in the ground, and she twisted her body enough so her shoulder slammed into the creek gravel. She grunted, wiping water from her eyes, another scream petering off into a sob.  _ Again!? What is going on!? _

"We can do this all night," Minerva called, and Violet flinched and threw water behind her as she jumped out of the creek, staring up at her captor but immediately falling back down; thorny twigs stabbed into her hands, and they  _ hurt. _ "You can't run away from me."

The world stuttered for a moment, causing Violet to shake her head. She looked back up once her vision refocused, her chin quivering as she realized Minerva's appearance had changed. She finally gained words to say.

"What do you  _ want  _ from me!?"

Minerva knelt down to the terrified girl, gently leaning her head to the side. She then looked down at the arrow jutting out from her shoulder. It was hard to read through her poker face, even though she didn't have the gouge in her cheek anymore, so there was more of a face to read.

"I just wanna get you back for  _ this _ ," she hissed, locking eyes with Violet once again. She threw her arm up, heaving her axe down right beside Violet's shoulder, which earned a whimper. " _ And  _ for leaving me on that bridge."

"I-I didn't—"

The glimmering blade of the axe slammed down right next to her ear, so close her whimper was drowned out by the force of it connecting to the ground.

"Don't lie to me," Minerva growled. And the world stuttered once again to reveal the gaping hole in her face. "I  _ watched  _ you leave me. After a year, I would have thought you'd be happy to see me again."

Violet held her arms over her chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath. "Y-You were bit," she managed. "More than once. You were good as dead, and-and I wasn't about to die for you like that! Not when you had a gun aimed at us!"

Minerva's upper lip twitched. "Well. glad to know where your loyalty sits." She stood up, and Violet didn't move. "Ever since you met that Clementine, I've been nothing but a distant memory. Is that it?"

Violet's stare hardened. "What does Clementine have to do with—"

"EVERYTHING!"

The axe came down again, and this time Minerva didn't miss. Violet stared in horror as the blade wrenched into her leg as if it were a chunk of firewood. Minerva was saying something, but everything grew hazy except for the white-hot flame in the wound she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Violet is a very silent sleeper. She doesn't gasp awake and shoot out of bed after a bad dream, like Clementine. Rather, she blinks her eyes opens and keeps them staring into the pillow she's laying on.

Her. breathing is heavier than normal, though, and when she sits up a few moments later she can feel the hot sweat that gathered on her neck from her hair. She looks at the room's window, showing just the slightest hints of morning approaching.

She raises one hand to her face with a tired groan, rubbing at her eyes. She looks across the room at AJ, sprawled out on his bed with Rosie laying her massive head on his belly. They're both sound asleep, with AJ dangling his leg over the side of the bed. She smiles, her heart calming itself a little.

Then she looks to the other side of her bed once she feels Clementine's arms wrap tighter around her waist. The girl is asleep, sound asleep, and seeming to be dreaming nicely if at all. Violet feels a wider smile creep along her face as she reaches forward, gently tucking a lock of messy curls behind her ear.

She's calm now, but the nightmare still lingers. Minerva's voice still rings in her ears, she can still feel the axe digging into her leg, there's still the remnants of the panic coursing through her veins.

But she still lays down, resting her forehead against Clementine's. She closes her eyes, feeling her girlfriend's breath as sleep begins to take her once again. It was just a nightmare. That's all it would ever be, even if it felt so real.

The only thing that bothered her was that she could feel pain in that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Violet: bro who ripped this fat vape in the woods I'm trying to run away from my batshit ex-girlfriend 
> 
> Listen action/chase scenes arent my strong suit but you have to admit this was bomb ass attempt


End file.
